


Five Times Kissed -- Shisui

by Meynara



Series: Drabbles and ficlets from Tumblr [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, I mean none of these dorks are but she especially isn't mine, Ryuu isn't mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meynara/pseuds/Meynara
Summary: Five times Rin and Shisui kissed -- not always fluffy, but certainly always nice.





	Five Times Kissed -- Shisui

**Author's Note:**

> These kisses don't all necessarily take place in the same setting, but you will see a sneak peak into something I'm trying to put into fic form. :3

The first time they kissed, after being informed of their upcoming marriage (decided upon by their clan heads without any input from the pair themselves), had been somewhat of an  _awkward_ affair. It hadn’t been planned (not that these things ever were), and in fact had been somewhat spur-of-the-moment on the part of the future bride-to-be. Lips pressed together for only a quick moment, followed by a squeak from the brunette and laughter from the Uchiha at said squeak.

It was  _quite_  some time before Rin tried again.

* * *

Discovering that Shisui had no eyes was a bit of a shock for Rin – there had been quite a bit of miscommunication, with this that and the other, so actually seeing it had been a surprise for the woman.

She hadn’t said anything, but nothing needed to be said – he didn’t need eyes to be able to read a room, and the brief expression of sadness that crossed his face was enough for the medic to know she’d been discovered.

“Shisui…”

“No, no, I know,  _seeing_ is believing, isn’t it?” Not the best of puns from the master of puns, but the tinge of bitterness in his voice was distinct as he tried to scoot away.

She wasn’t going to let him. He might be stronger, faster, but she wasn’t someone to be brushed off, either. 

“Seeing  _ **is**_ believing, but not everything has to be seen to be  **BELIEVED** ,” she said firmly, her hands reaching out to grab his, tugging lightly before leaning forward. He could feel her breath on his skin, but it was still a shock as she left a brief kiss on either side of where his eyes should’ve been.

 “I don’t have to  _see_ you to know I love  **YOU** , okay?”

* * *

Rin didn’t know the details – she didn’t need to – making it all that much worse as she waited for everything to finally be done. Pacing around the waiting room, no one dared to approach the brunette. The first one who had tried to calm her found themselves quickly eating tile – which was also why Ryuu hadn’t allowed her back to wait for her boyfriend (lover?) to wake in the recovery area.

“It’s a  _critical_  time, we can’t risk anything,  _ **anything**_ going wrong, Rin-senpai.” The look she had received from the younger medic only served to make the tokebetsu jonin more irritated.

So she waited, and paced, and when she heard a commotion coming from where she knew Shisui to be, her head shot up.

Rather than a head of white hair, as she had been half expecting, half dreading, the exact opposite came out – one Shisui Uchiha, clad only in a hospital gown, dragging an IV pole behind him as he looked around, eyes narrowed.

It took all of half a second for Rin to quickly go up to him, “Shisui, what are you doing out here–”

Before she could finish her protest, his lips smashed against hers. It was awkward, it was even slightly painful, but Rin wouldn’t have traded that moment for the world.

“You weren’t there,” he said softly, voice raspy as they found themselves joined by Ryuu.

“Shisui, next time you decide to break out, can you at least put some  _ **pants**_ on?”

* * *

It wasn’t often that the pair went out for a [drink](https://chxsingwxterfxlls.tumblr.com/post/156014071313/hey-babe-whos-this), so when they had to some rather…unpleasant results, Rin was surprised to find something else she liked about Shisui.

His head resting on her shoulder, arm about her waist, she could positively feel a primal possessiveness radiating from him. His posture, his voice, the crimson light in his eyes – were they supposed to do that?

The fact that she was the one to evoke this feeling in him…

It was a heady feeling.

The moment their unwelcome guest scampered off, her hand went to grasp his collar, pulling him close, her mouth resting beneath his earlobe, speaking softly into his ear.

“Have I ever told you, you’re sexy when you get angry…?”

There was a deep chuckle before he pulled her close, holding her waist tightly as he nodded, leaving a sharp nip against her neck before kissing it, as if to make up for the brief moment of pain.

* * *

She had said the mission would take a couple of days at the most. Even now that she was an Uchiha, Rin was still a medic and there were occasions that required her skills outside of the village.

Due to the location she had been sent to, it was deemed too risky to allow Shisui to go with her – too much of a chance someone would go for him, try to take his eyes, or so  _they_ had said.

Instead, the mission had ended in failure, with Rin captured by enemy forces. The enemy wasn’t even known for certain – after the Fourth Shinobi War, the villages had been on at least neutral terms, and no one was taking credit for the attack.

Someone had known something would happen, and Shisui was quick to find out who it was – and to go retrieve the medic from her captors.

They hadn’t seen him coming. Quite literally. However, when he arrived, things were already thrown into chaos. Turning the corner, searching for where they kept prisoners, he was quite surprised to find a certain brunette fighting like hell, wielding what looked to be a dinner knife. 

He had  _never_ welcomed a sight more in his  _ **life**_.

Chocolate orbs alight with fury, her gaze turned to him as he ran to her, the pair stopping, lips pressing in the heat of the moment – tasting of sweat and blood and the promises of what lay ahead.

They just needed to get out of here  **NOW**.


End file.
